El destino que nos une
by Rex-Kazami
Summary: Shun y Alice estan enamorados pero ninguno lo sabe, mientras intentan descubrir su amor llegaran visitas inesperadas que cambiaran todo entre ellos. Pero resiviran ayuda de sus amigos ¿se diran lo sienten el uno por el otro o el amor quedara en el olvido?
1. Comienzo

**Hola a todos, este es mi segundo fic.**

**Hoy como no tengo nada q decidí hacer un fic como siempre d Bakugan y d mi pareja favorita SHUNXALICE pero también decidí meter a otros personajes d la serie como a Klaus y a otros q no son como a mi Rex y a Kary. **

**Quien pondremos algunos obstáculos para q esta linda pareja no se enamoro **_**(bueno solo yo seré mi one-chan ella será buena al contrario d mi XD).**_

**Bueno será mejor empezar con el fic.**

**

* * *

**

CAPITULO 1. COMIENZO

Los peleadores estaban en el restaurante de Runo _(cuando no XP) _Alice, Runo y Julie estaban trabajando; Dan, Marucho y Shun estaban en una mesa. Pero como había muchos clientes las chicas decidieron que ellos también debían ayudar.

-pero Runo- dijo Dan con cara de perrito a medio morir

-anda Dan- dijo Runo jalando a Dan del brazo- y ustedes también Shun y Marucho tienen que ayudarnos

-porque- dijo Shun cruzando los brazos

-porfavor Shun- dijo Alice dándole una sonrisa lo cual iso que se sonrojara un poco

-está bien- dijo Shun tratando de esconder el rubor- vamos chicos

-esta bien pero cuando terminemos tendrán que darnos de comer- dijo Dan levantándose de donde estaba sentado

-bien- dijo Runo llendose a la cocina

Cuando todas las chicas se dieron cuenta de que Shun sería mesero el restaurante se lleno por completo de puras chicas _(entre esas chicas tal vez estaremos mi one-chan y yo XD)._

-puedo tomar su orden- dijo Shun al frente de una mesa

-si, solo quiero un café- dijo la chica "desconocida"

-yo también- dijo la otra chica

-está bien- dijo Shun antes de irse a la cocina- de sean algo mas

-no gracias- dijeron al mismo tiempo las dos chicas "desconocidas"

Después de un rato regreso Shun con la orden.

-aquí tienen- dijo Shun dándoles las dos cafés a las chicas "desconocidas"

-gracias-Dijeron las dos. De repente entro al restaurante alguien el cual sorprendió a los peleadores

-hola- dijo el personaje misterioso

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Shun en tanto molesto

-solo biné a ver cómo estaban- dijo la voz cuando derrentepente entraron las chicas

-hola Klaus- dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa

-hola Alice- dijo Klaus con un poco de rubor en la cara- ¿como has estado?

-bien- dijo Alice

-quería preguntarte algo muy importante- dijo Klaus un poco nervioso

-está bien- dijo Alice un poco confundida

-pero a solas- dijo Klaus llevándola a la cocina

-que era lo que querías pregunta- dijo Alice

-quería preguntarte si querías salir conmigo- dijo Klaus muy nervioso y rojo de la cara

-esta bien- dijo alice fingiendo una sonrisa que Klaus no noto que era falsa

Después de la cita de Klaus y alice se isieron novios, un dia estaban en la casa de Marucho cuando se estaban besando cuando entro en la habitación Shun quien se quedo con cara de :O.

-hola Shun no sabiamos que estabas ahy- dijo Alice mientras se separaba de Klaus

-no importa ya me voy- dijo my serio y saliendo de la habitacion, mientras Alice trataba de seguirlo

-dejalo- dijo Klaus jalando a Alice asi el, cuando Shun salio corriendo se encontro con los demas peleadores

-oye Shun que pasa- dijo Dan un poco preocupado por su amigo

-nada- dijo Shun

-se que algo te esta molestando- dijo Dan

-solo dejenme solo- grito Shun y despues salio corriendo, despues de esto los otros peleadores fueron a la habitacion y vieron lo mismo que Shun asi que entendieron lo que pasaba y decidieron hablar con Alice acerca de esto

-Alice podemos hablar contigo- dijo Runo

-esta bien- dijo Alice mientras era seguida por Klaus

-a solas- dijo Runo despues de esto Klaus se despidio y se fue

-de que querian hablarme- pregunto Alice un poco confundida

-sabes vimos cuando te estabas besando con Klaus- dijo Marucho con la cara baja

-encerio- fue lo unico que pudo decir Alice

-si y creo que Shun tambien los vio- dijo Dan

-pero a el no le importa- dijo Alice a punto de llorar

-porque dices eso-chillo Julie intentando que no llorara

-es la verdad- dijo Alice mientras caia por su mejilla una lagrima

-pero a Shun le gustas mucho- dijo Dan muy contento- a el le importas

-se que a el no le gusto- dijo Alice- no tanto como me gusta a mi el

-que!- gritaron todos muy fuerte despues de esto Alice salio corriendo

Mientras tanto donde esta Shun, _(q en realidad devo decir q no e ablado mucho, X( q mal)._Shun habia llegado a un parque donde se encontro con una de las chicas "misteriosas" del restaurante y decidio hablar con ella.

-hola- dijo Shun aun triste

-hola- dijo la chica muy alegre- oye eres el chico del restaurante verdad

-si- dijo Shun

-mucho gusto me llamo Rex- dijo la chica _(siiiiii, porfin salgo yo XD_)

-gusto en conocerte Rex- dijo Shun dando una gran sonrisa- yo me llamo Shun

-lindo nombre- dijo Rex _(esq nose si poner q dije yo o solo pongo Rex)_

-oye, Rex no es un nombre de chico- pregunto un poco intrigado Shun

-si, si lo es- dijo Rex un poco contenta- pero es mi nombre

-y que haces?- pregunto Shun

-patinando- dijo Rex poniendose los patines en linea- sabes patinar?

-un poco- dijo Shun un poco sonrojado

-entonces acompañame- dijo Rex jalando de la mano a Shun- tengo que encontrarme con mi one-chan en la eladeria

-esta bien- dijo Shun caminando atras de Rex- pero con una condicion

-cual- pregunto Rex

-que compremos elados- dijo Shun dandole una gran sonrisa a Rex

-esta bien- dijo Rex debolviendole la sonrisa

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Yo: q bien porfin decidi hacer un fic con capitulos otra vez pero antes debo darles un adelanto...**

**Rex: ola yo**

**Yo: ola otra yo, pero como eres tu o soy yo bueno ya m confundi **

**Rex: mira se supone q yo soy tu y tu soy yo pero como se supone q estamos hablando?**

**Yo: wow genial**

**Kary: ola **

**Rex/Yo: ola one-chan**

**Kary: como acen eso?**

**Rex/Yo: no tenemos ni la mas minima idea**

**Kary: wow**

**Yo: asi olvide decir q Rex osea yo se viste de forma gotica osea con una blusa de manga larga negra estilo mediaval al igual q la falda y unas botas negras esta llegar casi a las rodillas**

**Kary: y para q dices eso?**

**Yo: yo q se solo para los q len mis fic sepan XD**

**Kary: bueno y cual era el adelanto**

**Yo: asi lo abia olvidado, pero ya no tenemos tiempo ademas d q nunca pongo adelantos porq siempre cambio un poco la historia XD**

**bye**

**REX KAZAMI**


	2. Amor a primera vista

**Segundo Capitulo d este fic**

**Kary: ola yo empezare ahora con el fic kazami-chi m dejo**

**Yo: ola one-chan **

**Kary: ola kazami-chi**

**Yo: sera mejor q empiezes con el fic X)**

**Kary: genial bueno este es el segundo capi d este fic**

**Yo: cierto y debo agregar q este capi sera d mi one-chan**

**Kary: encerio?**

**Yo: siii, ya veras sera una gran sorpresa**

**Kary: siiiiiiiiii, kazami-chi **

**Kary/Yo: comensemos ya!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2: AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA**

Cuando porfin llegaron Shun y Rex a la heladeria _(devo decir q no tengo ni idea si existe esa palabra debo encontrar un diccionario ¿? XD)_ ya esta Kary esperando.

-hola one-chan- dijo Rex patinando asi ella

-hola kazami-chi- dijo Kary saludandome- y quien es el?

-a se llama Shun- dijo Rex mientras se centaba- el es el que nos atendio en el restaurante

-asi ya lo recuerdo- dijo Kary invitando a Shun a centarse

-y quien invita esta vez- pregunto Rex

-yo lo are- dijo Shun con una sonrisa

-esta bien- dijo Kary

Despues de comer nuestros helados Shun y Rex fueron al parque a patinar bueno Rex fue a enseñarle a Shun a patinar mientras Kary desidio ir a caminar, cuando derepente paso por un karaoke pues canta muy bien. Pero no planeo encontrarse con alguien.

-perdon no me fije por donde iva- dijo Kary pues habia chocado con alguien lo cual proboco que cayera al piso

-no, todo fue culpa mia- dijo la persona- te ayudare

-gracias- dijo Kary pero cuando vioal chico se quedo sin habla

-hola me llama Klaus- dijo el chico como todo un caballero

-hola me llamo Kary- dijo aun biendo al chico

-bueno debo irme-dijo Klaus

-pero nos veremos pronto verdad?- pregunto Kary

-bien- dijo Klaus dandole una gran sonrisa- adios

Despues de que Kary conociera a su amor fue a ver a Rex que aun seguia en el parque con Shun _(y creo q asi estaran por todo el capi __-_-) _bueno como decia se encontraron en el parque pero Kary no queria interumpir asi que decidio ir al restaurante donde habian comido el otro dia.

-hola, quiero un cafe- dijo Kary a Runo quien estaba tomando su orden

-ahora lo traigo- dijo Runo llendo a la cocina cuando lo trajo Julie noto que estaba un poco triste asi que decidio hablar con ella

-hola- chillo Julie centandose al lado de Kary- me llamo Julie, y tu?

-ahh, soy Kary- dijo saliendo de su transe

-gusto en conocerte- grito Julie estrechandole la mano

-igual- dijo Kary casi a carcajadas

-que era lo que te pasaba- dijo Julie cambiando de tema- estabas muy distraida

-solo pensaba- dijo Kary dandole una sonrisa

-que te parece si para alegrarte bienes con nosotras- chillo Julie- bamos a ir a un karaoke

-me encantaria- dijo Kary muy feliz

-entonces esta decidido- chillo Julie muy feliz- nos iremos en un rato mas solo tenemos que terminar aqui

-si quieren yo les podria ayudar- dijo Kary un poco apenada

-bien solo ponte esto- chillo Julie dandole un delantal

Despues de trabajar todas salieron lo mas rapido que pudieron para llegar al karaoke. En el camino se estaban presentando.

-ella bendra con nosotras- dijo Julie- su nombre es Kary

-hola mucho gusto- dijo un tanto nerviosa Kary

-hola- dijo Aliceaun corriendo- mi nombre es Alice

-y yo soy Runo- dijo esta- asi casi lo olvido llamo Dan y dijo que nos encontrariamos ahy

-esta bien- dijo dijeron Julie y Alice, despues de un tiempo de correr porfin llegaron al karaoke donde encontraron a Dan, Marucho y Klaus _(menos Shun q aun esta conmigo :})_

-hasta que porfin llegan- dijo casi gritando Dan al ver a las chicas entrar

-no molestes- grito Runo

-y quien es ella?- prugunto Marucho para que dejaran de pelear

-a si ella es Kary- dijo Alice

-gusto en conocerlos- dijo Kary estrchandoles las manos

-y donde esta Klaus?- pregunto Alice mirando a todos lados

-el vendra despues- dijo Dan centandose

-quien cantara primero?- pregunto Runo

-yo creo que deberia empezar Kary- chillo Julie empujando a Kary

-bien- fue lo unico que pudo decir Kary mientras subia al escenario

**Cancion- De Que Me Sirve La Vida de Camila**

Estoy a punto de emprender un viaje

con rumbo hacia lo desconocido

no sé si algún día vuelva a verte

no es fácil aceptar haber perdido.

Por más que suplique no me abandones

dijiste no soy yo es el destino

y entonces entendí que aunque te amaba

tenía que elegir otro camino.

De que me sirve la vida

si no la vivo contigo

de que me sirve la esperanza

si es lo último que muere

y sin ti ya la he perdido.

De que me sirve la vida

si eres lo que yo pido,

voy detrás de tu ternura

pero no me queda duda

que me dejas sin tus besos.

Escucha bien amor lo que te digo

pues creo no habrá otra ocasión

para decirte que no me arrepiento

de haberte entregado el corazón.

Por más que suplique no me abandones

dijiste no soy yo es el destino

y entonces entendí que aunque te amaba

tenía que elegir otro camino.

De que me sirve la vida

si no la vivo contigo

de que me sirve la esperanza

si es lo último que muere

y sin ti ya la he perdido.

De que me sirve la vida

si eres lo que yo pido,

voy detrás de tu ternura

pero no me queda duda

que me dejas sin tus besos.

De que me sirve la vida

si no la vivo contigo

de que me sirve la esperanza

si es lo último que muere

y sin ti ya la he perdido.

De que me sirve la vida

si eres lo que yo pido,

voy detrás de tu ternura

pero no me queda duda

que me dejas sin tus besos.

Y sin ti ya la he perdido...

Cuando termino de cantar todos quedaran con cara de :O porque no pensaban que cantaria tan bien. Mientras Kary cantaba aparecio Klaus quien iso que se pusiera muy nerviosa, pero al final todo salio muy bien. Despues de que todos cantaran desidieron ir a comer, para cuando terminaran de comer ya seria noche asi que despues todos irian a casa, Y se berian al dia siguiente en el parque de diversiones.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Yo: siiiiiiii, porfin termine el segundo capi y ya tengo en mente el segundo _(con mirada picara XD) _**

**Kary: ahora no bas a decir alguno d tus anuncios como siempre**

**Yo: no ahora no tengo ganas asi casi lo olvido**

**Marucho: q pasa?**

**Kary: shhhhhhhh. no vez q va a dar un anuncio especial**

**Julie: holaaaa**

**Yo: bueno y cuando m ban a dejar hablar _(con unas rayitas moradas en la cabeza y arinconada en un rincon q)_**

**Marucho: bien habla pero no t pongas asi**

**Julie: estoy d acuerdo**

**Yo: bueno solo queria decir q Kary mi one-chan se viste todo lo contrario a Rex osea mi porq yo soy Rex, y canta muy bien como ya lo notaron**

**Marucho/Julie: eso era todo _(caida estilo anime)_**

**Yo: si por**

**Kary: ami si m gusto **

**Yo: bueno hasta la proxima y ya se q el capi estubo muy corto pero esq m quede en blanco, perdon para proxima estara mejor**

**bye**

**REX KAZAMI**


	3. Otros amores

**Tercer capitulo**

**Yo: perdón por tardarme tanto pero esq tube un pequeñisimo problemita**

**Rex: pequeñisimo, mejor di la verdad**

**Yo: shhhhhhhh, **

**Rex: q?**

**Yo: no vez q no quiero q nadie sepa q la causa por la q no subí antes el fic es porq m quede en blanco**

**Rex: pero si lo acabas d decir**

**Yo: qqqqqqqqqqqq! _(:O en estado d shock )_**

**Rex: bueno mientras mi otra yo se despierta d su shock yo presentare el siguiente fic, q lo disfruten!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3. OTROS AMORES**

Debo admitir que planeaba que estecapitulo trataría de lo que paso cuando Kary se fue, pero me dieron unas cuantas ideas una amiga que se llama Hilda Karina; ella me dio barias ideas y ahora dire lo que paso mientras mi one-chan se fue.

-que haremos ahora- dijo Shun

-que te parece si vamos al parque- dijo Rex

-esta bien- dijo shun mientras iban al parque, cuando llegaron era tarde así que no había muchas personas

-y ahora que?- pregunto shun un tanto aburrido

-que te parece si me cuentas porque estabas tan triste- dijo rex mientras se centaba debajo de un arbol

-no me gustaria hablar sobre eso- dijo shun mientras se centaba al lado de rex

-entonces de que quieres hablar- pregunto rex

-bien te contare- dijo shun- pero no le digas a nadie

-bien- fue lo unico que dijo rex con una gran sonrisa en la boca

-bueno esque ahy una chica que se llama alice- dijo shun- somos amigos pero ella me gusta

-ya veo- dijo rex poniendo cara de que esta pensando- sigue

-pero ella esta enamorada de otra persona- dijo shun poniendose triste

-o ya entiendo porque estabas tan triste- dijo rex- y ahora que piensas hacer?

-la olvidare- dijo shun aun mas triste

-yo creo que deberias hablar con ella- dijo rex intentando animar a shun

-pero de seguro alice no quiere hablar conmigo- dijo shun

-que te parece si mañana hablas con ella- dijo rex mientras se levantaba- y hoy bamos a debirtinos

-bien- dijo shun poniendo una gran sonrisa en su cara

Rex habia planeado muchas cosas para intentar que shun se animara un poco asi que decidio que fueran al parque de diversiones, donde penso quese centiria mucho mejor _(si si ya se q dije q le enseñaria a shun a andar en patines pero cambie unas pequeñas partes XD). _

-a cual quieres subir primero- pregunto rex muy emocionada

-que te parece a la montaña rusa- dijo shun señalando en donde estaba

-bien bamos- dijo rex mientras ambos iban asi ahy, cuando bajaron fueron a mas juegos

Despues de ir a muchos juegos mas porultimo decidieron ir a la rueda de la fortuna. Cuando estaban dentro empezaron a hablar.

-espero que ella cienta lo mismo que tu- dijo rex un poco triste pero sin que shun se diera cuenta

-se que no ciente lo mismo- dijo shun otra vez triste

-perdona- dijo rex con la cabeza baja

-no importa- dijo shun con una sonrisa

-bien- dijo rex- que te parece si despues bamos a la playa un rato

-estoy deacuerdo- dijo shun

Cuando bajaron de la ruedade la fortuna, fueon a la playa como habian dicho antes. Ambos querian verel atardecery que lugar mejor que la playa, se recostaron sobre la arena y miararon el cielo.

-me da mucho gusto estar aqui contigo- dijo rex muy contenta

-a mi tambien- dijo shun

-tienes ambre- pregunto rex sin saber que decir con una gota estlo anime

-si y tu?- pregunto shun

-tambien- dijo rex

-que te parece si bamos a comer- dijo shun mientras e levantaba pero tropezo y callo sobre rex

-lo ciento- dijo shun un poco sonrojado

-no y.. yo.. lo sie...sient...siento- dijo rex con la cara completamente roja pero se perdio en los ojos de shun

-te ayudare- dijo shun antes de quedarse viendo a los ojos como rex sus caras se fueron juntando poco a poco cada vez mas hasta que...

**CONTINUARA...**

**No se crean no dejare el capitulo a medias a demas se esta poniendo bueno XD, bueno sigan leyendo**

Bueno como decia: hasta que se dieron un beso que duro hasta que el aliento les falto _(q lindo porfinnnnnnnn! un beso XD)_

-perdon- dijo shun con la cara completamente roja

-no soy yo la que debe disculparse- dijo rex con la cara roja

-te ayudare a levantarte- dijo shun mientras se quitaba de arriba de rex _(recuerden q shun se callo arriba d rex asi q no sean mal pensados XD)_ y le daba su mano para que se levantara

-gracias- dijo rex mientras tomaba la mano de shun y se levantaba- ya debo irme mi one-chan debe estar esperandome

-te acompaño- dijo shun

-no tienes que hacer eso- dijo rex mientras intentaba convenser a shun

-insisto-dijo shun

-bien- fue lo unico que pudo decir rex

Cuando llegaron al dormitorio de rex ambos se despidieron. Cuando entro rex vio a kary que la estaba esperando centada en una de las camas.

-hola kazami-chi- dijo kary mientras se le vantaba de la cama

-hola one-chan- dijo rex mientras se centaba en su cama

-y dime como te fue?- dijo kary con una sonrisa juguetona

-muy bien- dijo rex mientras aparecia un poco de rubor en su cara al recordar lo que habia pasado- y a ti?

-genial- dijo kary con una gran sonrisa en su cara- bueno creo que es hora de dormir

-pero es muy temprano- dijo rex cojandose

-mejor acuertate y duerme- dijo kary mientras se acostaba en su cama

-bien- dijo rex asiendo lo mismo que kary

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Yo: siiiiiii, porfin termine el capi despues de tanto tiempo y debo pedir una disculpa por...**

**Dan: oye porq no has escrito nada sobre los otros peleadores**

**Yo: aaaaaaaa! _(gritando amas no poder y dandole un buen golpe en la mera cabeza a dan)_**

**Dan: ach, porq m pegas ahora? _(sobandose la cabeza)_**

**Yo: por siguir asiendo eso aunq aya empezado otro fic!**

**Dan: asiendo q?**

**Yo: interrumpirme cuando estoy apunto d decir algo importante**

**Dan: eso no importa ahora, podrias escribor sobre nosotros tambien _(con cara d perro atropeyado )_**

**Yo: bien pero deja d hacer esa cara**

**Dan: siiiiiiiii!**

**Yo: asi como iba diciendo...**

**Dan: gracias **

**Yo: aaaaaaaaaa! **

**Dan: X_X**

**Kary: q paso oi gritos**

**Dan: X_X**

**Kary: q paso?**

**Yo: m desespere**

**Kary: pero no tenias q abentarle el teclado**

**Yo: perdon pero fue lo primero q encontre Wajajajajajaja**

**Kary: y q es lo q ivas decir**

**Yo: asi q perdon por tardarme tanto en subir el capi, y tambien por el nombre y por el capi esq lo escribi a la carrera porq no se m ocurria nada asi q puso lo primero q se m vino a la mente**

**Kary: bueno y ahora ve a traer una ambulancia para dan**

**Dan: X_X**

**Yo: wajajajajaja**

**Dan: X_X**

**Yo: wajajajaja**

**Kary: *_***

**bye**

**REX KAZAMI**


	4. Planes

**cuarto capitulo**

**Voy a aprovechar este espacio en mi fic para decir que el capitulo anterior puede que no les haya gustado a mucho, y solo quiero aclarar que tratare de hacer los siguientes capítulos mas interesantes.**

**Y para los fans de Runo, Julie, Dan y Marucho este capitulo sera el mejor para ustedes pues como estuve tan ocupada escribiendo sobre Alice y Shun, ahora escribiré un capitulo sobre los otros peleadores y además aparecerán otros personajes de la serie original que sera una sorpresa.**

**Asi casi lo olvido, y tambien tengo mas sorpresas en este capitulo meteré a otras parejas que creo que les gustaran; solo me queda por decir que disfruten el capitulo y dejen sus reviews.**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 4. PLANES**

Los peleadores estaban reunidos en la casa de marucho para hablar sobre el problemad shun y alice. Todos querian encontrar una solucion para que shun y alice se dijeran lo que sienten el uno del otro.

-alguien tiene un plan- dijo marucho

-yo no y ustedes- dijo dan

-no- dijeron todos

-que mal- dijo dan un poco desepcionado

-que les parece si vamos al parque para ver si se nos ocurre algo- chillo julie que en realidad la razón por la que queria salir era para encontrarse con alguien

-bien- dijeron todos corriendo asia el parque

-bueno ya estamos aqui- grito dan mientras se tiraba en la sombra de un arbol mientras Julie espera muy ansiosa esperando a alguien muy importante para ella

-Julie!- se escucho a alguien gritar mientras se dirigía a donde estaban los peleadores

-que hacen aqui?- fue lo único que dijo dan al ver a los que se acercaban a ellos

-hola- dijeron Chan y Joe quienes venían agarrados de las manos

-Billy- grito julie mientras iba corriendo y se hachaba encima y tirándolo al piso

-hola julie- fue lo unico que pudo decir

-hola a todos- dijo dan mientras se paraba de abajo del arbol- y que hacen aqui?

-julie nos llamo- dijo chan- para que les ayudaramos

-que bien- dijo muy feliz runo

-y como nos ayudaran?- pregunto marucho

-lo hemos estado pensando- dijo billy mientras se paraba- y tenemos un plan el cual creo que serviria

-hola- se escucho otra voz que se dirigia asi los peleadores

-hola kary- dijeron muy felices runo y julie

-que hacen aqui?- pregunto kary un poco intrigada

-estamos pensando- contesto dan

-se puede saber en que- pregunto aun mas intrigada que antes

-en un plan- iso una pausa runo pero fue interrumpida por julie

-para juntara shun y a alice- chillo julie casi gritando

-les puedo ayudar?- pregunto kary

-por supuesto- contesto marucho

-y se te ocurre algo?- preguntaron joe y chan

-si, tengo una gran idea- dijo kary con una sonrisa- y creo que servira

**CONTINUARA...**

**

* * *

**

Este capitulo es muy corto ya se, pero esque cuando lo estaba escribiendo quedo muy largo y desidi cortarlo y separar las fases del plan de kary en capitulos!

dan: entonces seguiras con el fic verdad

yo: claro

julie: y que aremos en el dichoso plan

yo: ya lo veran en los siguientes capitulos

shun: hola

yo/julie/dan: hola shun

alice: hola chicos

yo/julie/dan: hola alice

alice/shun: que hacen

dan: nada _(muy nervioso)_

shun: porque no nos quieren decir

yo: ya lo veran despues

**dejen reviews diciendo si les gusto o no o digan lo que quieran**

BYE

REX KAZAMI


	5. El comienzo del plan

**Hola yo de nuevo**

**Desidi hacer el fic un poco mas largo de lo que habia pensado por el momento tendra 7 pero agregare unos cuantos mas **

**Tres capitulos seran para al plan de kary y los siguientes seran para decir lo que pasara entre esta pareja y las otras, asi que espero que disfruten los capitulos que con tanto esfuerzo escribire, esque se me va la inpiracion. Dejen reviews.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5: EL COMIENZO DEL PLAN**

Los peleadores dan, runo, julie, billy, marucho, chan lee, joe y kary estaban en el restaurante Misaky, hablando del plan de kary, pero antes debian explicarle el plan una vez mas a dan _(ovio -_-) _

-ya entendieron el plan- dijo kary mientras se tomaba una soda

-sii!- dijeron todos menos uno _(ustedes ya deberan de saber quien es -_-)_

-una duda- pregunto dan un poco apenado

-cual?- pregunto marucho

-me lo podrian explicar otra vez- dijo dan, haciendo que todos cayeran estilo anime

-toma- dijo runo dandole un buen golpe en la cabeza

-auuuu- dijo dan tocandose el chichonseto que le habia hecho runo

-bueno creo que deberian dejar de pelear- dijo chan

-estoy de acuerdo- dijo joe que estaba tomado de la mano de chan

-bueno- dijo kary interviniendo antes de que la pelea empeorara- se los explicare otra vez

-bien- dijo dan

-el plan consta de tres fases- dijo kary- la fase uno es donde reuniremos a los "enamorados" y despues...

-y despues nosotros entraremos en accion- chillo julie

-cierto- dijo kary un poco enojada porque julie la habia enterrumpido

-y despues?- pregunto dan

-como iba diciendo- dijo kary- cuando shun y alice esten donde los queremos julie, billy, chan y joe aran su parte

-y que es lo que haran?- pregunto dan

-eso te lo explicara runo- dijo marucho _(esque no quiero arruinar la sorpresa de que vean de que se trata el plan. soy mala WAJAJAJAJA XD)_

-bien como decía- dijo kary para seguir explicándole el plan a dan- runo y tu se encargaran de la fase dos del plan

-queeeeeeee!- gritaron los dos

-y la ultime pero no menos importante es la fase tres- siguió diciendo kary- nos encargaremos marucho y yo

-entendido dan- dijo chan

-si- dijo dan

-bueno creo que es hora de poner el plan en acción- dijo joe

-bien- dijo runo- las chicas iremos por alice y los chicos irán por shun

-entonces ya esta desidido- dijo billy

Después de terminar su platica se dividieron en dos grupos los chicos irían a buscar a shun y las chicas a alice. Cuando los encontraran los llevarían al lugar acordado, para empezar con la fase uno del plan. Después de un rato de ir y venir por toda la ciudad los encontraron a ambos en el mismo lugar _(que agradable consciencia verdad XD). _

-hola shun- gritaron todos los chicos

-hola- dijo shun que estaba arriba de un árbol- que hacen aquí?

-vinimos a invitarte a que- empezó a decir dan- bayas con nosotros al parque de diversiones _(ese es el lugar del gran plan de kary pero ya verán que pasara XD WAJAJAJAJA)_

-no puedo- dijo shun mientras baya del arboles

-pero..- dijo dan con cara de perrito que de seguro asustaría a cualquier persona

-esta bien- dijo shun resignado- a que horas?

-que te parece a las 7:30 en la entrada del parque- dijo billy mientras todos los chicos salían corriendo a la velocidad de la luz dejando a shun un tanto confundido, mientras tanto las chicas

-hola alice- dijo runo mientras saludaba a alice que estaba centada abajo de un árbol

-hola chicas- dijo alice mientras les daba una sonrisa- que pasa?

-vinimos a invitarte a..- dijo kary pero fue interrumpida por julie

-al parque de diversiones- grito julie

-si eso- dijo kary calmando sus ganas de ahorca a julie

-no se si pueda- dijo alice

-porfa- dijeron todas poniendo unos ojos de perrito mucho mejor que la que había puesto dan

-bien iré- dijo alice resignada

-genial- gritaron todas

-como a las 7:30- dijo kary- en la entrada del parque

-bien hay nos veremos- dijo alice

-genial- dijeron todas mientras salían corriendo a la velocidad de la luz- adiós

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Bien eso es todo por este capitulo, pensaba poner también la fase uno pero prefiero alargar el fic**

**Yo: perdon si me tarde tantito en subir este capitulo**

**Dan: solo tantito**

**Yo: bien, mucho :P**

**Dan: ok, que ibas a decir**

**Yo: asi, que me tarde porque he tenido mucha tarea en la secundaria**

**Marucho: no la tendrías si no te distrajeras**

**Yo: shhhhhhhh, callate no quiero que nadie sepa que me distraigo en la secundaria por estar pensando en bakugan _(susurrando)_**

**Runo: pero todos te oyeron decir eso**

**Yo: aiiii, estoy en problemas**

**Julie: ni que lo digas**

**Yo: solo espero que nadie de mi familia lea esto porque si no me quitaran la computadora T_T **

**Kary: no llores**

**Yo: quien llora XD**

**Alice: no cres que ya se alargo esta parte**

**Shun: es cierto, solo quiero que termine para ver que pasara entre alice y yo**

**Alice: entre tu y yo _(completamente roja de la cara)_**

**Shun: upsss, hable de mas _(acercándose cada vez mas a alice y ella a el apunto de dar se un beso cuando...)_**

**Klaus: hola que pasa aquí**

**Alice: klaus que haces aquí _(separándose de shun)_**

**Klaus: intentas quitarme a mi novia, toma esto _(peleando con shun)_**

**Shun: ya veras, toma esto**

**Yo: ya basta, klaus no te atrevas a lastimar shun o te las veras conmigo**

**Klaus: que me puede hace una chica como tu**

**Yo: no me retes klaus, te puedo mandar derechito al hospital**

**Klaus: quisiera ver eso**

**Todos menos klaus: nosotros mejor nos vamos adiós**

**Yo: ya verasssssssss _(peleando contra klaus)_**

**Klaus: quitenme a esta loca**

**Yo: mientras yo mato a klaus, esto es todo en este capitulo no se pierdan el próximo, no te bajas cobarde**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**

**bye**

**REX KAZAMI**


	6. El plan de Kary: fase uno

**capitulo seis**

**El otro capitulo fue muy corto y creeo que los siguientes tambien, asi que aprovecho este tiempo libre que tengo para seguir con el fic.**

**En este capitulo pondre la fase uno del plan asi que saldran mas chan, joe, julie y billy asi que saldran esta parejas; en el siguiente saldran runo y dan para que no se lo pierdan los fan de esa pareja, y en la ultima fase del plan saldra mi one-chan y le pondre a su pareja para que esta feliz en este fic.**

**Pienso alargar lo mas posible el fic asi que los capitulos estaran mas cartos que antes, y si algo no les gusta del fic o los capitulos dejen un review diciendo qu no les gusto o si les gusto.**

**Bueno mejor me callo y empiezo con el capitulo.**

**

* * *

**

CAPITULO 6. PLAN DE KARY: FASE UNO

Cuando los otros peleadores salienron corriendo a la velocidad de la luz y dejando a alice y a shun un tanto confundidos, se reunieron en el restaurante Misaky y prepararse para la noche. Las chicas fueron de compras _(en realidad julie las llevo a la fuerza XD) _cuando regresaron se fueron a vestir, y cuando acababan de llegar desidieron llamar a alice para dejar muy linda, para que asi el plan saliera mucho mejor y a klaus los amarraron y lo metieron en el armario de marucho _( WAJAJAJAJAJAJA, perdon kary pero es necesario XD)._

-hola chicas- decia alice mientras entraba en la habitacion de runo

-alice binistes- dijo muy feliz runo

-claro ustedes me llamaron- decia alice con una gota estilo anime

-asi te llamamos para darte una sorpresa- dijo kary pero nuevamente fue interrumpida por julie

-te areglaremos para tu cit...- dijo julie para despues taparse la boca y terminar completamente roja de la cara

-asi, para areglarte para que podamos ir al parque de diversiones- dijo kary muy nerviosa porque julie casi desia la sopresa de alice

-ok- dijo alice muy confundida, mientras las chicas se arreglaban los chicos hacian lo mismo.

Cuando llego la hora runo, julie y kary le dijeron a alice que se adelantara y que ellas la alcanzaria y los chicos le dijeron lo mismo a shun. Cuando llegaron shun y alice se encontraron los dos juntos, ambos se sorprendieron al ver al otro hay.

-sh... shun- tartamudeo alice al ver al pelinegro

-alice- dijo shun _(perdon pero no puedo decir como van vestidos, esque soy malisima para la ropa -_-)_- que haces aqui

-esque las chicas me invitaron- dijo alice un tanto nerviosa

-que raro- dijo shun

-porque- dijo alice

-esque los chicos me invitaron- dijo shun un poco confundido

-pero aun no llegan- dijo alice bajando la cabeza para que shun no viera que estaba sonrojada

-entonces que bas a hacer, mientras esperas que lleguen- pregunto shun

-nose y tu- dijo alice un poco nerviosa, pero antes de que pudieran responder llego julie, billy, chan y joe.

-que bueno que binieron- chillo julie

-y los demas- preguntaron shun y alice

-los veremos despues mientras bamos a un lugar muy especial- dijo chan con una mirada picara y arrada del brazo de joe

-por mi esta bien- dijo shun mientras segui a joe, chan, billy y julie

-por mi tambie- dijo alice mientras asia lo mismo que shun

Cuando por fin llegaron shun y alice se sorprendieron al ver el ligar al que los habian llebado, nada ni nada menos que a la casa del terror _(__debo decir que esa casa de terror era mucho mejor que la que poner aqui, esa al verla por fuera daba ganas de salir corriendo hablo de la del fic, eso no se lo esperaban verdad XD WAJAJAJAJAJAJA__)_, primero entraron chan y joe, seguidos por julie y billy y por ultimo alice y shun. Alice iba muy asustada que ni se dio cuenta cuando del miedo abazo a shun.

-pe.. per... perdon shun- tartamudeo alice al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido

-no hay problema- dijo shun mientras bajaba la cabeza para esconder su rubor,

Mientras mas entraban a la casa del terror mas miedo les daba, en ese momento les salio un apersona disfrazada de mosntruo que iso que shun y alice salieran corriendo lo mas rapido posible _(soy mala WAJAJAJAJA y ni se imaginan lo que sigue XD)_, mientras corrian cayeron un una trampa, es quiere decir que se cayeron en un pozo que habia en el suelo, al caer se dieron cuenta de cayeron de una forma comprometedora alice estaba arriba de shun se quedaron viendo a los ojos mientras acercaban sus caras sin siquiera darse cuenta estaban a punto de darse un beso hasta que salio el monstruo otra vez alice se austo tanto que agarro a shun de la mano y se fue corriendo lo mas rapido que pudo arrastrando al pobre de shun, cuando porfin salieron se encontraron con sus amigos, chan y joe se estaban besando y julie intentaba calmar a billy del susto que se llevo _(no les dije que era mala WAJAJAJAJAJA, no se preocupen pronto habra eso beso tan esperado entre shun y alice solo aguante tantito XD)._

-y como les fue- pregunto alice tiernamente mientras se recuperaba del mayor susto de su vida _(o por lo menos eso pensaba, WAJAJAJAJAJAJA)_

-bien- dijeron todos menor billy que se habia desmayado del susto

-esta bien- preguntaron todos mientras veian al pobre de billy tirado en el piso

-X_X- asi estaba billy mientras julie trataba de despertarlo, pero en eso momento llegan runo y dan

-hola shun- dijo dan

-hola- dijo shun friamente

-hola alice- dijo runo mientras abrazaba a alice

-donde han estado- pregunto alice

-asi eso me recuerda- dijo runo mientras dan la interrumpia

-binimos por ustedes para llebarlos a otro juego- dijo dan mientras salta de felicidad

-esta bien bamos- dijo shun mientras beia a billy que se estaba mejorando

-yo los sigo- dijo alice

Despues de un rato de caminar y caminar porfin llegaron al juego al verlo shun y alice se quedaron muy sorprendidos por ver la clase de juego al que los habian traido, los habian traido a ...

**CONTINUARA...**

**

* * *

**

si ya termine el capitulo y solo me falta 8 mas para acabar con el fic a talvez le siga

Yo: porque nadie escribe reviews T_T

Rex: es cierto acaso ya no les gusta como escribimos T-T

Dan: ya no lloren que me haran llorar a mi tambien

Yo: chillon, para que veas no lloramos ... snif, snif

Dan: entonces

Rex/Yo: eso no te incumbe.. snif.. snif

Yo: alguien tiene un pañuelo

Marucho: toma

Yo: gracias, toma

Marucho: si quieres quedatelo

Rex: ahora respondeme algo yo

Yo: si que quieres

Rex: porque ya no he salido en el fic

Yo: porque tu y yo lo sabemos y es un secreto y una sorpresa

Rex/Yo: WAJAJAJAJAJAJA _(de atras salen rayos y una musica que asusto tanto a dan que mejor se escondio debajo del escritorio)_

Yo: gallina _(en ese momento rex da una patada para abajo del escrito calsualmente donde estaba dan y le da en la mera cara)_

Dan: X_X

Yo: creo que ahora si lo matastes

Rex: fue sin querer

Yo: creo que es mejor que te bajas

Rex: me voy de aqui, mejor me voy a escapar a España donde nadie me encontrara adios yo

Yo: adios te extrañare mucho, snif, escribe todos los dias

Dan: X_X

DEJEN REVIEWS ENCERIO QUIERO SABER SI LES GUSTO Y SI NADIE ME DICE COMO SE SUPONE QUE VOY A SABER SI LO ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO BIEN Y SI LES GUSTO O NO

bye

REX KAZAMI


	7. El plan de Kary: fase dos

****

****

capitulo siete

Estoy feliz porque ya salimos de vacaciones wiiiiiiiii, y voy a poder escribir mas seguido. Pero aun sigo deprimida T_T

Gracias por dejar reviews y porfa sigan asi.

Bueno mejor aqui les dejo el capitulo asi pero antes BAKUGAN NO ME PERTENECE NI SUS PERSONAJES _(lastima XD)_ PERO SI ME PERTENECE TODAS LAS TONTERIAS QUE AQUI PASAN.

**Asi otra cosa, este capitulo es especial para fans de danXruno, aqui esta mi parte para esta pareja.**

* * *

CAPITULO 7. PLAN DE KARY: FASE DOS

Despues de un rato de caminar y caminar porfin llegaron al juego al verlo shun y alice se quedaron muy sorprendidos por ver la clase de juego al que los habian llevado, los habian llevado a nada mas ni nada menos que al tunel del amor _(ya se que no se esperaban esto pero yo se que pasara les gustara bueno por lo menos a mi si XD)_ cuando shun y alice vieron a donde los llevaron querian irse.

-nose tu pero yo me voy- dijo shun mientras caminaba asi atras sin que dan se diera cuenta

-yo tambien me voy- dijo alice haciendo lo mismo que shun

-oigan a donde creen que van- dijo runo que se dio cuenta de lo que hacian

-es cierto bengan aca- dijo dan empezando a correr porque alice y shun se habian ido corriendo, en realidad shun agarro a alice de la mano y se fueron corriendo

-porfin lo perdimos- dijo shun mientras recuperaba el aliento de tanto correr

-ah.. s.. shu.. shun- tartamudeo alice mientras se sonrojaba al notar que shun nunca solto su mano

-que pasa- dijo shun cuando recupero el aliento por conpleto

-me podrias devolver mi mano- dijo alice completamente roja de la cara

-que- fue lo unico que dijo shun antes de notar que tenia a alice de la mano para despues soltarla intentando ocultar su rubor- perdon

-no importa- dijo alice mientras ocultaba su rubo, pero en ese momento sus mirardas se encontraron sin darse cuenta sus caras se ivan acercando cada vez mas hasta quedar a unos pocos centimetros el uno del otro hasta que algo iso que se separan _(si ya se soy mala WAJAJAJAJAJAJA, pero no se preocupen esto puede que pase o talvez no XD, soy muy mala)_

-aqui estan- dijo dan mientras runo y el rodeaban a shun y a alice para evitar que escapen otra vez, pero notaron que estos estaban completamente rojos de la cara

-ahora si no se nos escaparan- dijo runo mientras agarraba a alice para evotar que saliera corriendo

-es cierto- dijo dan haciendo los mismo que runo pero con shun, se podria decir que los llevaron arrastrando, cuando llegaron dan empujo a shun para que subiera y runo a alice, asi que shun y alice terminaron subiendo juntos y dan y runo subieron juntos

-dan no crees que esto es muy romantico- dijo runo mientras se acercaba cada vez mas a dan

-si- fue lo unico que pudo decir dan mientras trataba de alejarse de runo para evitar que lo besara

-porque no quieres que te bese- dijo runo mientras se acercaba cada vez mas a dan pero en ese momento dan se cayo del juego cayendo en el agua, mientras runo gritaba como loca que apagaran el juego _(la verdad no tengo ni idea si ese juego se puede apagar pero ya lo puse WAJAJAJAJAJA XD)_ cuando porfin lo pagaron runo ayudo a subir a dan

-estas bien- dijo runo mientras veia a dan todo mojado _(se lo merece XD)_

-si, solo estoy mojado- dijo dan mientras le daba una sonrisa a runo

-eso me alegra- dijo runo mientras se le habentaba a dan encima asiendo que ambos calleran al agua

-porque isistes eso- dijo dan en el agua un tanto enojado

-para poder hacer esto- dijo runo mientras besaba a dan _(que asco besar a dan, me bomito, sin ofender a los fans de dan XD)_ ambos lo prufundisaron hasta que se separaron por falta de aire y despues subieron al bote otra vez quedandose abazados _(esque el juego se quedaria asi un rato por dificultades tecnicas)_

-te amo runo- dijo dan mientras la besaba

-y yo a ti- dijo runo mientras correspondedia el beso de dan

Mientras con shun y alice, cuando runo y dan los obligaron a subir ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras ocultaban su rubor mientras recordaban lo que casi estubo a punto de pasar.

-_estubimos apunto de besarnos_- pensaba alice mientras aparecia un rubo en su cara- como quisiera que eso pasara

-_porque ise eso_- pensaba shun mientras miraba de vez en cuando a alice sin que se diera cuenta, pero mientras se veian uno al otro sus miradas se juntaron pero se apartaron quedando completamente rojos de la cara

-_creeo que debo decirle_- pensaba shun mientras se armaba de valor- _pero a alice le gusta klaus, ¿que hare?_

_-no creeo que yo le guste entonces porque estubo a punto de besarme- _pensaba alice mientras se ponia triste

Pero en ese momento el juego se detubo, pues estudes ya sabran que paso, asi que tubieron que quedarse hay un rato mas, asi y debo decir que en la parte donde se encontraban shun y alice era una donde estaba casi completamente a oscuras.

-a.. sh.. shun- empeso a tartamudear alice por lo nerviosa que estaba

-que pasa- pregunto shun un tanto confundido

-esque y..yo queria decirte que- decia alice mientras se sonrojaba pero no se le notaba porque estaba oscuro

-aja- dijo shun mientras se acercaba a alice y alice sin darse cuenta se cayo del bote pero como no se podia ver nada shun tambien cayo

-ahora como se supone que subiremos al bote si no podemos ver- gritaba alice que estaba completamente enojada

-jajajajaja- se empezo a reir shun

-de que te ries- pregunto alice aun enojada por lo ocurrido

-por nada- dijo shun tratando de dejar de reir- te ayudare

-pero como se supone que encontraras el bote- dijo alice, pero sin darse cuenta shun ya estaba arriba en el bote

-quieres que te ayude o no- dijo shun mientras trataba de encontrar a alice en la ocuridad, hasta que porfin pudieron subir ambos

-gracias- dijo alice mientras se daban cuenta de que el juego ya estaba funcionando

-jajaja- empezo a reir nuevamente shun

-jajaja- empezo a reir alice tambien

Cuando porfin salieron, bayaron inmediatamente del bote mientras no paraban de reir, cuando vieron a dan y a runo no podian creer lo que vein, dan estaba besando a runo y runo le correspondia. Mientras dan y runo se besaban llego kary.

-hola kary- dijo alice mientras la saludaba

-hola, y porque estan mojados- pregunto kary mientras veia a shun y a alice

-larga historia- dijo shun

-bueno eso no importa ahora yo los llevare a un juego muy especial- decia kary mientras en su rostro se ponia una sonrisa malefica

-creeo que yo paso- dijo shun mientras veia a kary

-porque sera divertido- dijo kary

-no quiero- dijo shun friamente

-porfavor, porfavor- decia kary, despues de casi una hora de estar diciendo lo mismo shun se canso

-esta bien pero deja de decir eso- dijo shun ya cansado

-bien siganme- dijo kary para despues perderse con shun y alice entre la multitud

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, perdon por tardar tanto pero esque me dan problemas de inspiracion**

**Yo: porfavor recuerdenme nunca en la vida volver a escribir algo sobre el danXruno**

**Dan: porque**

**Yo: porque casi me vomito**

**Dan: eres mala TwT**

**Yo: lo se WAJAJAJAJAJAJA _(mientra atras salian rayos y una musica que asusto a dan que salio corriendo)_**

**Kary: porque dan salio corriendo**

**Yo: por nada XD**

**Kary: ok, no me convenses**

**Yo: despues te digo**

**Kary: bien**

**Yo: asi para terminar porfa dejen reviews, y no dejen de leer el fic, asi y no quise ofender a los fans del danXruno pero esque eso no es para**

**bye**

**REX KAZAMI**


	8. AVISO

****

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**

**

* * *

**

PERDON POR NO HABER SUBIDO EL CAPITULO 8 DE ESTE FIC PERO ESQUE HE TENIDO ALGUNOS PROBLEMITAS, ENTRE ELLOS ESTAN QUE YA ENTREMOS A LA SECUNDARIA Y SE ME HACE DIFICIL SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO Y HACER LA TAREA, BIEN TAMBIEN ESTAN QUE YA ESTOY DEPRIMIDA OTRA VEZ

PERO ESO ES LO QUE ME DA INSPIRACION, TAMBIEN QUE HE TENIDO PRBLEMAS DE INSPIRACION, Y LO MAS IMPORTANTE ES QUE ME LASTIME LA MANO IZQUIERDA Y NO LA PUEDO MOVER Y SE ME HACE DIFICIL ESCRIBIR SOLO CON UNA MANO EN EL TECLADO

DISCULPEN LOS PROBLEMAS

PERO MIENTRAS ME RECUPERO MI FIC QUEDA SUSPENDIDO MOMENTAREAMENTE, SOLO EN LO QUE ME ALIVIO DE MI MANO

NO DESESPEREN PRONTO SUBIRE EL CAPITULO

* * *

**BYE **

**REX KAZAMI**


	9. Plan de Kary: fase tres

**capitulo ocho**

**Yo: holaaaaaa**

**Rex: holaaaaaaa**

**Yo: ya volvi con un nuevo fic y el nuevo capitulo de este espero que les guste**

**Rex: lo mismo**

**Yo: que original ¬¬**

**Rex: gracias ^^**

**Yo: -_- mejor aqui esta el ... (cai desmayada)**

**Rex: ahora que paso**

**Dan: upsss**

**Rex: tonto, que isistes?, ahora**

**Dan: creo que por accidente le di en la cabeza con una maseta**

**Rex: pero como? O_O**

**Dan: digamos que estaba jugando a darle a runo con la maseta pero creo que me punteria es "algo" mala**

**Rex: mejor dicho muy mala**

**Dan: y ahora que bamos a hacer**

**Rex: tranquilo, como mi otra yo tubo un "misterioso accidente" (mirando a dan, con una mirada asesina) **

**Dan: si ya entendi fue mi culpa**

**Rex: aleluya, primera cosa que dices que es verdad, bien como decia aqui esta el siguiente capitulo de este pobre fic abandonado **

**Fic: si me abandono TwT**

**Rex: pobresito TwT... aqui.. sniff... este el.. snif, sniff... el capitulo, abuuuuu T_T**

* * *

**CAPITULO 8. PLAN DE KARY: FASE TRES**

Despues de estar caminado por horas y hora, pues debo decir que estaban perdidos XDD despues de caminar hasta que los pies les dolieron y que shun tubo que cargar a ambas chicas al mismo tiempo pues estaban cansadas y de quien sabe cuantas indicaciones llegaron a su destino, shun, alice y kary llegaron a, nada mas ni nada menos que a la famosa **rueda de la fortuna (como locutora y con el magafono que porsierto le robe a shion)** para la sorpresa de shun y alice. Cuando estaban a punto de subir, por lo que debo decir que fueron obligados por kary a subir juntos, pero cuando a apenas estaban por subir llego...

-hola one-chan- dijo rex mientras llegaba disfrasada de policia que consistia en un traje de oficial todo roto y remendado, una gorra que por lo visto se le cayo a rex en medio de la calle mientras escapaba pues tenia marcada la llanta del auto y una insignia que era una galleta a medio comer **(Yo: que buen disfraz ¬¬, Rex: gracias^^)**

-hola- dijo kary mientras la voteaba a ver- ¿porque estas vestida asi Rex?

-O.O como me reconosistes?- dijo rex muy asonmbrada

-creo que esta el tonto de dan se daria cuenta- dijo kary

-hola kary- dijo dan que iba llegando con runo- no oficial yo no hice nada, fue ... fue runo, ella me obligo T_T

-quee- dijo runo muy enojada- me las pagaras dan kuso

-auxilio- gritaba dan mientras corria por su vida pues runo lo perseguia con cuchillo de no se donde

-ofocial arrestela- gritaba dan mientras se alejaba y se perdia en el horizonte

-que decias? ¬¬- decia rex viendo la escena

-si me equivoque -_- -decia kary

-siii, me gusta tener la razon XD- gritaba a mas no poder

-y dime porque estas vestida asi de... de... - decia kary mientras veia a rex- por sierto de que estas vestida si se puede saber?

-es mas que obio que de policia- decia rex muy feliz por su "gran" disfraz

-aaa, y porque estas vestida asi?- seguia preguntantando kary

-asi es una larga historia que parece como si hubiera pasado ayer- decia rex mientras recordaba

-paso hace dos horas¬¬- decia kary

-cierto- ^^ decia rex- y ahora no interrumpas mis recuerdos, asi como decia-zzzzzzz

-se quedo dormida -_- -decia kary viendo a rex mientras caia dormida

Mientras kary despertaba a rex, shun y alice habían subio ya a la rueda de la fortuna, estaban ya en la cima del juego.

-_porque tuvo que pasar esto- pensaba alice mientras se sonrrojaba- el destino me odio_

_-no solo que tengo mi plan- decia la voz dentro de la cabeza de alice llamada "destino"_

_-O_O estoy loca o que- pensaba alice mientras se asustaba_

_-no solo que... que...- decia la voz_

_-creo que la loca es otra ¬¬- pensaba alice mientras salia de sus pensamientos_

_-porque, porque a mi acaso el destino me odio- pensaba shun mientras la misma voz se escucha en su cabeza_

_-no me tienes¬¬- decia la voz_

_-O_O- mientras shun salia de sus pensamientos al igual que alice_

-que lindo- decia alice mientras veia por la ventana el atardecer

-es cierto- decia shun viendo el atardecer, derrepente el juego se detubo bruscamente dejando a ambos muy desconsertados

-que fue eso- pregunto alice un tanto asustada

-no se pero creo que estaremos un tiempo aqui arriba- decia shun sonrojado

Con kary y rex antes de que se detubiera el juego.

-y dime quien te dijo que estabamos aqui- preguntaba kary mientras rex regresaba a la tierra

-fue klaus por- dijo rex muy despreocupada

-queeeee, pero klaus estaba en casa de marucho- dijo casi gritando kary del asombro

-esque como tengo muy traje de policia entre a casa de marucho y busque a alguien pero no encontre a nadie, estube por toda la casa y digamos que fue muy dificil ¬¬ la casa es enorme y adivina me perdi un millon de veces- decia rex mientras recordaba

-quien no se perderia- ¬¬ decia kary

-asi como decia despues de abrir quien sabe cuentas puerta encontre klaus emarrado en un armario- decia rex muy alegre- y lo desamarre para que me ayudara

-donde este- pregunta kary-

-aqui ^^-decia rex muy alegre

-O_O queeeeeee- gritaba kary muy sorprendida

-si asi que sube al juego y yo voy por alguien- decia rex mientras empujaba dentro a kary e iba corriendo mas rapido que un rayo con llego traia consigo a un inconsiente klaus

-que paso O_O- preguntaba kary aun dentro del juego mientra veia a klaus

-digamos que fue la unica forma de traer, solo tome un sarten y tu ya sabras el resto ^^- decia rex muy feliz

Cuando rex subio a klaus junto con kary al juego, el desperto y se aombro al verla ai tiempo despues el juego se descompuso **(perdon por no poner todo pero esque lo estoy escribiendo a la carrera) **para acortar el cuento klaus y kary se vieron a los ojos y se fueron asercando y asercando y ustedes ya sabran que paso.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**perdon por no aserlo mas interesante y largo pero esque tengo mucha tarea y tenia que terminar de escribir este capitulo ahora que se me prendio el foco pero intentarea hacer mas interesante los siguientes capitulos.**

**acortare el fic pues aun tengo que terminar mis otros fic por el momento me consentrare en terminar este y "pesadillas" para poder escribir agusto "venganza" asi que muy pronto el gran final.**

**bye**

**REX KAZAMI**


	10. Destino

**holaaaaaaaaa**

**perdon por tardar tanto en subirlo pero esque no sabia que poner, pues primero pense en poner este como el ultimo de este fic pero mientras dormia muy tranquila en mi cama me desperte, agarre mi libreta y me puse a escribir**

**y asi es como salieron los proximos tres capitulos (incluyendo este)**

**REX: tienes formas muy raras de inpiracion ¬¬**

**YO: bueno por lo menos llega o no**

**REX: en eso tienes razon ^^**

**YO: bien asi que aqui esta el capitulo**

**REX: creo que seria bueno que hicieras lo mismo con pesadillas**

**YO: cayate nadie te pidio tu opinion**

**REX: yo me cayo cuando yo quiera**

**YO: bueno es ese caso creo que tendre que cayarte yo misma**

**YO/REX: X_X**

**MEI: estubo cerca (con un sarten en la mano)**

**bueno aqui esta el capitulo**

**(debo aclara que mei y rex son como una parte mia, rex es la amargada y violenta (rex: siii^^) y mei es la divertida y alegre)**

* * *

**CAPITULO 9. UN DESTINO ****TRAICIONERO**

_**En el capitulo anterior kary y klaus terminaron subiendo juntos a la rueda de la fortuna (YO: mejor dicho obligados ¬¬; REX: shhh), al cabo de un rato se dieron un apasionado beso, mientras con shun y alice estaban viendo el atardecer.**_

-es muy hermoso- decia alice mientras veia el atardecer como dije antes **(REX: que, acaso no sabes lo que haces o que, YO: cayate ¬¬)**

-si que lo es- dijo shun sacando a alice de sus pensamientos

-y ahora que se supone que debemos hacer- decia alice un poco nerviosa por estar sola con shun **(YO: si quieres con mucho gusto te cambio el lugar XD)**

-bueno, pues por lo que veo no poder hacer nada mas que esperar- dijo shun mientras volvia a ver por la ventana

-eso creo- decia alice

Despues de esa "larga" charla ¬¬, ambos se miraron a los ojos mientras se acercaban poco a poco hasta que sus labios se juntaron dando como resultado con beso. Pero al darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo alice se puso muy nerviosa que termino por darle una buena bofetada en la mejilla a shun. **(YO: pobresito siquieres yo te consuelo ^^, REX: loca ¬¬)**En eso para la suerte de ambos la rueda de la fortuna ya estaba reparada y pudieron bajar. La primera en bajar fue alice que salio corriendo mas rapido que alma que lleva el diablo. Solo podia pensar una y otra vez lo mismo.

_-porque porque tenia que pasarme a mi- _pensaba desesperadamente alice sin notar que estaba en medio de una calle apuinto de que un auto le pasara por ensima

-alice cuidado- escucho la voz o mejor dicho el grito de cierto pelinegro que debo decir aun tenia la mejilla roja T_T

En ese presiso momento paso algo que tomo a todos por sorpresa bueno no a todos** (mirando a cierta chica vestida de oficial)**, bueno como decia paso algo que tomo a todos los metiches por sopresa y al decir metiches me refiero a ciertos chicos **(mirando a los peleadores, a klaus y a cierta chica ¬¬)**.

-shunnnnn, nooooooooooooo- se escucho otra vez otro grito pero ahora de alice pues shun la habia empujado para evitar que le pasara un auto por encima **(ya vez alice por despistada, aprende a mi_- viendo a una mosca volar_- REX: la perdimos -_-)**

Asi, como decia ^^ en el suelo, un suelo frio y sucio -.o **(concentrate -.-)**, bien como decia en el suelo se encontraba un chico, si un chico que a simple vista se podia notar que estaba inconsiente por la fuerza en la que lo golpeo el auto. Todo lo que se hace por amor**.**

Despues de ese insidente, shun fue llevado de inmediato al hospital. Hay estaba todos muy tristes. En eso llegan todos corriendo y a putno de desmayarse.

-dejen respiro- dijo un muy cansado dan

-deberia hacer mas ejercicio- decia rex muy feliz

-pues estaria bien, no te abieras subido a mi espalda- dijo dan pero esto ultimo gritando

-ya casate ¬¬- dijo rex un poco enojada y bajando de dan

-porfin llegamos- decian los demas peleadores llegando al hospital casi sin respirar

-no exageren- decia rex como si nada

-que no exageremos- grito runo

-es sierto deberias cayarte- dijo una muy cansada julie

-si ubieras pagado el taxi- dijo dan asiendo una pausa para tomar aire- estariamos bien ahora

-mejor cayanse, si me ubieran ayudado a pagar el taxi lo ubieras tomado- dijo una muy enojada rex

-tacaña- dijo dan

-tarado-

-tonta-

-retrasado-

-bipolar-

-tragon de tercera-

-cayense- se escucho un grito

-alice- dijo runo un poco triste

-no deben pelear- decia alice muy enojada

-lo siento- dijo ambos agachando la cabeza

-y dinos alice como esta shun- dijo klaus para que dejaran de pelear

-no lo se- dijo alice llorando a mas no poder- no ha salido el doctor

-oigan donde esta rex- dijo marucho un poco asustado por la ausensia de rex, pues saben que ella solo trae problemas

-no lo se- dijo dan en el mismo estado que marucho

-no se preocupen, debe de estar de curiosa otra vez- dijo klaus pero el estaba igual de asustado que los demas

-sabes que ella solo trae problemas verdad- dijeron marucho y dan

-mejor tranquilisense- chillo julie- ya aprecera

-amigos o familiares del joven kazami- dijo una voz

-nosotros- gritaron todos pero al ver quien era se quedaron en shock O.O

-que haces tu aqui- grito dan muy sorprendido

-quieren que les diga que paso o no- dijo rex que estaba disfrazada de doctora y devo decir que el traje le quedaba grande

-ok- dijeron todos pero no muy convensidos

-bien, shun solo esta un poco lastimado, nada mas que unos moretones y rasguños, asi y el brazo roto- dijo rex **(YO: esque no lo pude lastimar, pobresito XD)**

-podemos pasar a verlo- dijo alice de la nada

-en este momento le estan poniendo un calmante- dijo rex con una sonrisa- es muy dicifil tener a un nija quieto XD

-entonces- dijo alice con cara de perrito a medi morir

-ok, pero solo uno- dijo rex para luego partir

Alice entro al cuarto de shun, el estaba dormido, pero en su cabeza se podia ver un gran chichon. Y tambien a una enfermara saliendo intentando ocultar un sarten **(YO: creo que alguien ya sabe quien es (mirando a arelys y sora) WUAJAJAJAJAJA XD). **Alice solo tomo la mano de shun y tiempo despues se quedo dormida.

-auuuu- dijo shun mientras despertaba- porque me duele la cabeza

-shun- dijo alice mientras despertaba y lo abrazaba

-a...eee- tartamudeaba shun- noo... pue... doo... ress.. pi...rar

-lo siento- dijo alice mientras lo soltaba

-esta bien- dijo shun tomando aire- estubistes aqui todo este tiempo

-queria ver que estubieras bien- dijo alice un poco apenada- gracias

-que- dijo shun un poco confundido

-gracias por salvarme- dijo alice

-no es nada- dijo shun para despues tomar a alice del menton y juntar sus labios

_-mira este- decia cierta personita que estaba espiando- muy enfermo pero bien que sabe aprovechar XD_

_-no derias espiar- dijo otra voz_

_-mira, el burro hablando de orejas ¬¬- dijo de nuevo_

_-mejor bamos -_- -dijo la voz para llevarse arrastrando a la otra persona_

-shun- dijo alice al separse del beso

-alice , yo te amo- dijo shun

Pero shun no se esperaba lo paso despues, alice termino por dejarle la mejilla mas roja que un tomate. Y para despues salir corriendo dejando a un muy adolorido shun (REX: pues quien no con tanto golpe ¬¬, YO: cierto XD). Tiempo despues cuando a shun ya lo habian dado de alta, conocio a una linda enfermera de cabello azulado a la altura de los hombros y unos inconfundible ojos verdes esmeralda que respondia al nombre de mei. Ella y shun se habian hecho novios y klaus habia terminado con alice para salir con kary, runo y dan se hicieron novios y julie y billy, rex segun ella era mucho mejor estar soltera. Ese dia todos habian ido al cine a ver viernes trece. Todo habia quedado asi: klaus, kary, julie, billy, dan, runo, rex, alice, shun y mei.

-ire por palomitas- dijo shun levantandose

-_es hora de empezar- _pensaba la retorcida mente de rex- alice podrias traerme unas palomitas extra grande y una soda grande de manzana

-esta bien- dijo alice que estaba mas que celosa de shun y mei

Al ir por la orden de rex, alice se topo con shun. El piso estaba un poc resbalosa asi que la "orden de rex" se le cayo ensima a ambos dejandolos pegajosos y sabrosos **(YO: perdon esque tengo hambre ^^)**.

-lo siento alice- dijo shun mientras ayuda a quitarse las palomitas del cabello de alice

-no fue mi culpa- dijo alice un poco timida **(REX: mas bien celosa)**

-que te pasa- pregunto shun al notar a alice muy distraida

- no es nada es solo que.- dijo alice mientras por su cabeza pasaba algo mas- _bamos dile que lo amas, pero que pasaria si.._

_-si que, acazo eres una gallina- decia una voz dentro de la cabeza de alice mientras hacia sonidos de gallina_

_-quien eres O.O- un poco asustada_

_-nadie, tu nunca me vistes WUAJAJAJAJAJAJA- decia la voz mientras desaparecia y dejaba a una muy confundida alice_

.oye que tienes- preguntaba shun un poco preocupado

-nada- decia alice dandole una sonrisa

-esta bien- decia shun

-ok- decia alice aun con su sonrisa

-seraa mejor que volvamos a ver la pelicula- decia shun miestras sse levantaba pero en eso

-shun- decia alice mientras sostenia la mano de shun

Nadie se esperaba lo que paso despues. Alice se levanto de su asiento y antes de que shun lo nota, alice lo habia besado. 

-shun yo... yo te amo- dijo alice al separarse de shun

-alice- dijo shun casi en susurro

-lo siento- dijo alice para despues salir corriendo pero una mano la detubo

Es mas que obvio que era shun, solo la atrajo hasia el y despues la beso. Alice correspondio el beso y asi estubieron hasta que escucharon un flash y unas risas. Se separaron un poco enojados. 

-no se separen por nosotras- decia rex mientras tomaba fotos de shun y alice juntos y a su lado estaba mei

-dejalos no ves que quieren privacidad- decia mei intentando que rex se fuera

-no ves que me tarde tan en juntar y ahora quiero me recompensa- decia rex un poco enojada

-que quieres decir que te tardes tan en juntarnos- decia shun un poco enojado

-bueno esque.. esque yo- tartamudeaba rex

-mejor nos bamos- decia mei mientras se acercaba a rex con una mirada diabolica y un aura asesina

-que haces, noooo, noooooooooooooooooooo- se escucho el grito de rex y despues dos golpes

Afectivamente, mei como siempre habia llevado su famoso sarten a ver la pelicula y lo habia usado para dejar inconsiente a la pobre e inosente de rex que no mata ni a una mosca **(REX: eso no yo me creo ¬¬, YO: no vez que trato de ayudarnos a las dos, malagradecida TwT, REX: dramatica ¬¬). **Y para acabarla se llevo como saco de papa a la pobre de rex y ademas la amarro con cadenas O.o.

-bien ahora si tendran privacidad- decia mei mientras les giñaba un ojos y se llevaba a rex medio inconsiente y amarrada con cadenas

Y asi paso el tiempo, tiempo despues rex les conto todo sobre su plan para juntar a shun y a alice **(bien creo que saben porque se llama el destino que nos une, y si es asi es porque yo soy el destino y yo los uni XD)**. Una noche un casa de shun.

-te amo alice- decias shun mientras besaba a alice y la iba recostando

-yo tambien- decia alice entre los besos de shun

Y bien creo que ya seben que pasa despues, perdon esque nos oy buena escribiendo esto pero les prometo que intentare que la proxima sea mejor.

**FIN**

* * *

**heeeeeeeee porfin**

**si se estan preguntando porque aun no he subido el capi de venganza es porque la compu me odia y se me borro el capi cuando lo estaba guardando**

**asi que tendre que escribirlo otra vez**

**no desesperen pronto lo tendre**

**BYE**

**REX KAZAMI**


End file.
